Selina Meyer Presidential Library
The '''Selina Meyer Presidential Library '''is the presidential library and museum of Selina Meyer, the 45th and 47th President of the United States (2016 - 2017 and 2021 - 2025). It is located in Northampton, Massachusetts, as part of Smith College, where Meyer attended as an undergrad. It is also the final resting place of Meyer, who was laid to rest in the crypt after her death in 2044/45. Gallery IMG_0311.jpg IMG_0335.jpg IMG_0316.jpg Original design Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 1.04.12 AM.png 1498687275514.jpeg 1498686759036.jpeg Selina Style The dresses Selina wore during her presidency and post-presidency are decorated all throughout the library. D7H2PhrVsAEk6fp.jpg-large.jpeg 610 - 1.jpg|Episode 610 flashback; worn March 2012. 101 - 1.jpg|Episode 101. 101 - 2.jpg|Episode 101. 102dress.jpg|Episode 102. 103 - 1.jpg|Episode 103. 103 - 2.jpg|Episode 103. 104 - 1.jpg|Episode 104. 105 - 1.jpg|Episode 105. 107 - 1.jpg|Episode 107. 107 - 2.jpg|Episode 107. 108 - 1.jpg|Episode 108. 201 - 1.jpg|Episode 201; worn November 4, 2014. 201 - 2.jpg|Episode 201; worn November 5, 2014. 203 - 1.jpg|Episode 203. 203 - 2.jpg|Episode 203; worn January 6, 2015. 204 - 2.jpg|Episode 204; worn January 2015. 204 - 3.jpg|Episode 204 & 207. 205 - 3.jpg|Episode 205; worn January 2015. 206 - 1.jpg|Episode 206; worn February 2015. 206 - 3.jpg|Episode 206; worn February 2015. 207dress.jpg|Episode 207; worn March 2015. 208dress.jpg|Episode 208; worn March 2015. 300.jpg|Season 3 poster art. 301 - 2.jpg|Episode 301; worn June 2015. VP3216_1_1024x1024.jpg|Episode 302; worn July 2015. 303 - 2.jpg|Episode 303; worn October 18, 2015. 304 - 2.jpg|Episode 304; worn October 28, 2015. 305 - 1.jpg|Episode 305; worn November 2015. 305 - 2.jpg|Episode 305; worn November 2015. 305 - 3.jpg|Episode 305; worn November 2015. 306dress.jpg|Episode 306; worn November 2015. 306 - 3.jpg|Episode 306; worn November 2015. 307 - 1.jpg|Episode 307; worn December 2015. 307 - 3.jpg|Episode 307; worn December 2015. 309 - 1.jpg|Episode 309; worn January 22, 2016. 309 - 2.jpg|Episode 309; worn January 23, 2016. 310 - 4.jpg|Episode 310; worn January 25, 2016. 403 - 2.jpg|Episode 403; worn March 25, 2016. 403 - 3.jpg|Episode 403; worn March 25, 2016. VP3187_1_1024x1024.jpg|Episode 404; worn April/May 2016. 404dress.jpg|Episode 404; worn May 3, 2016. 405.jpg|Episode 405; worn July 2016. 406 - 4.jpg|Episode 406; worn July/August 2016. 406 - 3.jpg|Episode 406; worn July/August 2016. 407 - 1.jpg|Episode 407; worn during presidential debate. VP3210_1_1024x1024.jpg|Episode 407; worn September/October 2016. 408dress.jpg|Episode 408; worn October 2016. 409 - 2.jpg|Episode 409; worn October/November 2016. 410dress.jpg|Episode 410; worn November 8, 2016. 501 - 2.jpg|Episode 501; worn November 10, 2016. 252993_0.jpg|Episode 509 interview; worn November 14, 2016. 503 - 1.jpg|Episode 503; worn November 15, 2016. 503 - 2.jpg|Episode 503; worn November 16, 2016. 503 - 4.jpg|Episode 503; worn November 17, 2016. 252687_0.jpg|Episode 504; worn November 18, 2016. 252718_0.jpg|Episode 504; worn November 19, 2016. 253495_0.jpg|Episode 504; worn November 20, 2016. 505 - 1.jpg|Episode 505; worn November 23, 2016. 505 - 3.jpg|Episode 505; worn November 24, 2016. 506 - 1.jpg|Episode 506; worn December 9, 2016. 506 - 3.jpg|Episode 506; worn December 10, 2016. 506 - 4.jpg|Episode 506; worn December 11, 2016. 506 - 5.jpg|Episode 506; worn December 12, 2016. image_02518571-c077-425b-8688-b2027e0f401d.jpg|Episode 507; worn December 14, 2016. 508 - 3.jpg|Episode 508; worn December 21, 2016. 509 - 1.jpg|Episode 509; worn January 3, 2017. 510 - 2.jpg|Episode 510; worn January 5, 2017. 510 - 4.jpg|Episode 510; worn January 20, 2017. 601 - 1.jpg|Episode 601; worn January 3, 2018. 601 - 2.jpg|Episode 601; worn January 3, 2018. 602 - 2.jpg|Episode 602; worn February 2018. 602 - 4.jpg|Episode 602; worn February 2018. 603 - 2.jpg|Episode 603; worn February 2018. 603 - 3.jpg|Episode 603; worn February 2018. 604 - 2.jpg|Episode 604; worn March 6, 2018. 604 - 3.jpg|Episode 604; worn March 12, 2018. 604 - 5.jpg|Episode 604; worn March 13, 2018. 605 - 2.jpg|Episode 605; worn April 14, 2018. 606 - 1.jpg|Episode 606; worn June 2018. 606 - 2.jpg|Episode 606; worn June 2018. 606 - 3.jpg|Episode 606; worn June 2018. 607 - 1.jpg|Episode 607; worn July 8, 2018. 607 - 2.jpg|Episode 607; worn July 9, 2018. 607 - 3.jpg|Episode 607; worn July 10, 2018. 608 - 1.jpg|Episode 608; worn August 4, 2018. 608 - 4.jpg|Episode 608; worn August 6, 2018. 609 - 3.jpg|Episode 609; worn October 2018. 609 - 4.jpg|Episode 609; worn October 2018. 610 - 4.jpg|Episode 610; worn January 2019. 610 - 5.jpg|Episode 610; worn January 2019. d11ad17f-5f1f-45f2-975f-c17e9685b680.jpg|Episode 701; worn March 2019. 701 - 2.jpg|Episode 701; worn March 2019. 701 - 3.jpg|Episode 701; worn March 2019. 702 - 2.jpg|Episode 702; worn April 2019. 702 - 3.jpg|Episode 702; worn April 2019. Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 2.09.52 AM.png|Episode 703; worn May 17, 2019. 703 - 1.jpg|Episode 703; worn May 18, 2019. 705 - 1.jpg|Episode 704; worn February 18, 2020. Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 2.09.20 AM.png|Episode 704; worn February 19, 2020. 704 - 5.jpg|Episode 704; worn February 21, 2020. 704 - 6.jpg|Episode 704; worn February 22, 2020. NMB4DF4_mz.png|Episode 704; worn February 23, 2020. 38799410_11_f.jpg|Episode 705; worn February 27, 2020. 705 - 3.jpg|Episode 705; worn February 28, 2020. Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 2.07.13 AM.png|Episode 705; worn February 28, 2020. Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 2.06.46 AM.png|Episode 705; worn February 29, 2020. 1061555_in_xl.jpg|Episode 705; worn March 1, 2020. 254489_0.jpg|Episode 706; worn April 14, 2020. 254729_0.jpg|Episode 706; worn April 15, 2020. 254557_0.jpg|Episode 707; worn July 24, 2020. P00330171.jpg|Episode 707; worn July 25, 2020. Category:Locations